In conventional technologies, present is a warning system designed to prevent accidents by detecting voltages and currents supplied to a variety of devices provided in vehicles and warning that any one of the devices malfunctions. In this regard, a warning system may be required to include: a sensing means for detecting currents and voltages applied to a variety of electronic devices provided in a vehicle; a control means for controlling the overall operation to determine the statuses of the variety of electronic devices provided in the vehicle by analyzing signals from the sensing means; a warning means for displaying the statuses of the vehicle based on signals from the control means and generating warning signals; and an extension means configured to be controlled in response to signals from the control means, the extension means allowing a variety of devices to be added to the warning system on a user's request. The major object of the warning system is to reliably supply currents and voltages to the electronic devices of the vehicle and prevent erroneous operations due to malfunctions, thereby preventing a variety of accidents that would otherwise be caused by erroneous operations, by using these means.
However, in this warning system, and the control means for instructing the sensing means for detecting currents and voltages and the warning apparatus are connected with the warning apparatus by way of software. When communications are inactive due to a communication channel malfunctioning or being abnormal, it is difficult to recognize the malfunction and the status of the vehicle.
That is, in a system in which a warning apparatus receives drawing data from a master electronic control unit (ECU) using communication protocol and then displays images, when a communication channel or software of the warning apparatus fails, neither a warning nor an error message may be delivered to a user. Such a situation may have serious effects on the safety of the user and the management of the equipment.